Don't Shut Me Out
by MusicIsMyLife2K13
Summary: Beca was a mute. It wasn't by choice it was because she came from and abusive home where she was beat if she talked. She spent all her life building her walls up but what happens when a certain red head comes along and knocks them back down. Warnings Abuse and Self Harm. I suck at summaries please read plus review.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Shut Me Out**

Beca Mitchell was never the type of girl to go to parties and socialize. She was more of a stay at home alone kind of girl. She never really had an easy life, her mother passed away when she was twelve years old. He father never bothered with her, he was always to busy with work. When he wasn't working he was drinking, Beca always tried to avoid her dad when he was drunk because he was an angry drunk, at first he would just shout at her calling her all sorts of names but then he started to hit her. Beca thought it was just a one time thing but unfortunately it wasn't. It worse when she was fourteen, she stopped talking in school, didn't do her homework and started to dress differently. Nobody seemed to think anything was wrong. Her teachers suspected something was wrong when Beca flinched away from any physical contact. When she started going to school with black eyes and various other bruises that was when her teachers started to notice something was seriously wrong. Her teachers tried to help her, signing her up for councelling sessions and doing everything in their power to help her but when they was no change they gave up on her just like everyone else. She shut everybody out and built her walls up higher than ever. She loved mixing and DJing music. It was her mom who taught her the importance of music. And that was her one escape. Music.

* * *

Chloe Beale was the exact opposite she loved to go to parties and loved socialising. She was always out whether it was hanging out with friends, going to parties or just talking a walk either way she loved the outdoors. She came from a very loving family. She had two older sisters and an older brother. Her eldest sister Lydia was 27, she was a brunette and was very protective of her. Her other sister Lyla was 25, she too was a brunette and was more of a carefree type of girl unlike Lydia. Her only brother was 22, just a year older than her, had brown hair. Chloe was the youngest in the family and was the only child who inherited her mothers flame red hair. She loved school, she always got good grades and her teachers loved her. The one and only thing she and Beca had in common was their shared passion for music.

* * *

Beca had no real interest in the Activities Fair she just needed to get away from her dad. She wandered around watching the other students talking and having fun, it didn't really bother her that she was the only one there that was on her own.

Chloe and her best friend Aubery were handing out flyers, trying to persuade people to audition for their beloved a cappella club 'The Barden Bellas'. It was hopeless though, ever since that vomiting incident at the finals last year 'The Barden Bellas' became the laughing stock of Barden University, therefore nobody would audition. There arch enemies 'The Treble Makers' had boys people lining outside their dorms begging to be allowed to audition. While so far the only girls they convinced to audition were a big blonde girl who specialises in modern dance, olden dance and mermaid dance, who goes by the name 'Fat Amy' and a dark skinned girl who seemed confident, called Corey. Chloe will admit that their voices aren't great but with a little work they could be Pitch Perfect.

Chloe was daydreaming, not bothering to listen to Aubery talking rubbish about how they were going to find 8 new bikini ready girls with good voices, when she saw her. She was a short brunette with an 'alternative' style . She had a pair of headphones around her neck and walked nervously with her head focus on the ground. She was walking quite quickly right towards Chloe, due to her eyes being glued to the ground she didn't see Chloe and walked right into her causing both of them to fall on the ground. Chloe got up and brushed her self off. She held her hand out offering to help the short girl up off of the ground. The short girl just waved her off and got up.

"Hi. You should really look where you're going." Chloe teased. The brunette just stared at her not talking.

"I'm Chloe by the way." Chloe introduced herself while smiling. Aubery walked up to the two and looked the short brunette up and down, clearly not approving of her look. Chloe didn't miss the way she looked away nervously when Aubery met her eyes. The short brunette wrung her hands and refused to look at them. Meanwhile Chloe was wondering why the brunette wasn't talking to them.

"Chloe I don't think she can talk." Aubery whispered into Chloe's ear. Realilization dawned on Chloes face.

"Oh you can't talk." Chloe exclaimed. The short brunette shook her head and pointed to the clipboard, paper and pen in Aubery's hand. Chloe took the requested things out of Aubery's hands and handed them to the other girl. The mute girl started to scribble words down on the back of the sign up sheet on the clipboard. When she was finished she handed the clipboard back to Chloe. It read,

_**I can talk I just choose not too.**_

"Oh. Why do you not talk." Chloe knew it was none of her business but she was curious. The other girl took the clipboard back and wrote her reply.

_**Reasons. I'm Beca by the way.**_

Beca didn't know why she was even here communicating Chloe and the tall blonde one. She had rules,

**Don't talk to anybody.**

**Just get on with college so you can go to LA**

**Don't get attached to anyone**

**Never trust anyone**

**Don't let anyone in**

Beca has only known this girl for about 5 minutes and she's alredy broken rule 1 and 4. She didn't know why but she trusted this girl, not enough to tell her anything about her past but enough to talk to her. She was so lost in thought that she forgot about the other two girls standing there waiting for her to hand over the clipboard. Beca handed it over. Chloe took it and smiled.

"Beca. I like that name. Do you like music?" Chloe asked. Chloe knew it would be a stupid question if she asked her could she sing so music was the next best thing. Beca smiled brightly and nodded, she took the clipboard and wrote on it and handed it back.

_**Music is my life. I love DJing and mixing music.**_

Chloe didn't reply out loud because she didn't want Aubery to hear. So instead Chloe she wrote it on the clipboard.

_**Can you sing?**_

She handed it to Beca and looked away. She knew it was a stupid question but The Bella's needed member badly. Beca frowned and quickly wrote a reply.

_**No I don't talk or sing. Even if I did sing I'm not good. Shit I'm late I need to go meet my dad. Bye.**_

Beca handed her the clipboard before hurrying off.

"Bye." Chloe said but she was already out of hearing distance.

* * *

Beca was running to her dad's apartment. She was 20 minutes late, he was going to kill her. When she was outside his apartment, she stopped and knocked before she burst through the door.

"Beeeccccaaaa." He slurred. He was drunk. She walked into the sitting room to find him lying down on the couch with multiple empty beer bottles surrounding him.

"You were supposed to be here over 20 minutes ago." He said while getting up. Beca's eyes stayed fixed in the ground. He walked up to her and harshly yanked her chin up.

"I'm your father you will look me in the eye when I am talking to you." He shouted. He slapped her across the face, hard. She yelped in pein but that only angered him more he delivered multiple hits and kicks to her small frame. Beca was trying so hard to muffle her sobs with her hand, knowing it would only anger him more.

"You worthless piece of shit, you're the reason your mother died." He screamed. Beca let a few tears escape her eyes, but these tears were not from pain or sadness they were from anger, she could take the name calling and the constant blows to the face and stomach but when he brings up her mother Beca just loses it.

"NO IT'S NOT MY FAULT. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT IT MIGHT BE YOUR FAULT. MAYBE IF YOU WERE A BETTER HUSBAND SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD RIGHT NOW." Beca screamed as loud as humanly possible. She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. Her fathers face turned as red as a tomato. He grabbed by the arm and pushed her down face first into the couch. He lifted up her top at the back and took what looked like a small knife out of his pocket and brought it down against her back.

"You never speak to me like that again. If you tell anybody about this I will kill you." He whispered into her ear. He carved the word _silent _into her back.

"Now get out of my house." He screamed. Beca jumped up and before she could run out the door her father landed one last blow that was certainly going to leave a black eye. She ran out of his apartment and back to her dorm. She could feel the blood oozing out the carvings, her dad made in her back, onto her t-shirt. She grabbed a towel and some shower gel and a dressing gown and made her down to the showers. It was 2 o'clock in the morning so Beca thought nobody was in there but she was wrong because a certain redhead called Chloe was.

* * *

**So thats my second attempt at a Beca/Chloe fanfiction. I did have a story up with the same name but I took it down due to it being similar to other stories but I edited it and thats it.** **Please read and review. the more reviews the faster the update.**

**Sorcha xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Shut Me Out**

Chloe couldn't stop thinking about Beca the mute girl she met earlier. She noticed the fear in her eyes when she noticed she was late when she told her she was late for her meeting her dad. Is she scared of getting in trouble or of her dad. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and decided to go take a shower to clear her mind. She grabbed a towel and some pajamas and headed towards the shower stalls. She got undressed and went into a shower stall. She wasn't in there long before she heard somone come into the shower stall. Who else would go for a shower at this hour she thought. The person started singing. She had an amazing voice. Chloe instantly recognized the song as David Guetta Titanium. She loved this song it was her 'lady jam'.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Chloe stepped out of her shower stall and followed the sound of the voice. She came to one of the shower stalls and stopped. She shouldn't just barge into a strangers shower, could she, she could wait untill the person came out and got dressed and then confront them about it. But that would be taking the easy way, she needed to get more members for the Bella's. She decided to take one for the team.

She ripped the curtain back. And exclaimed,

"You can sing... Beca what happened" Beca had scratches and bruises on her back but what caught Chloe's attention was the word 'SILENT' in big capital letters, carved into her back. Beca turned around and she had a black eye and multiple cuts and bruises on her chest and stomach. Beca kept her eyes trained on the floor of the shower stall as Chloe looked her up and down.

"Beca what happened, who did this to you." Chloe said gasped. Beca had tears pooling in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She wouldn't let this girl she only met a few hours ago see her vunerable side. Chloe stepped forward and turned off the shower, she went to put her hand on Beca's should when the shorter girl fell forward into her. Chloe stumbled backwards. Chloe was practically holding all of Beca's weight. She gently lowered the younger girl to the ground and stood up. She put on her robe and went and got her phone. She dialed Aubery's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Chloe why are you calling me it's 2:20 am."_

"_Shut Up and listen to me Aubery. I need your help."_

"_Ok. Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the showers in Baker Hall"_

"_What are you doing there at this hour."_

"_Aubery just shut up and get here quickly."_

Chloe went back in to the shower Beca was in. She grabbed the girls robe and placed it around the girls shoulder. Beca looked exhausted. Chloe heard someone burst into the showers, she got up and stuck her head out of the stall to see who it was. It was Aubery.

"Aubery." she called out. Aubery gave her a queistioning look but followed her into the shower stall. She gasped upon seeing Beca, the mute girl she met earlier. She knelt down beside Chloe.

"So what are we gonna do?" Aubery asked.

"I don't know I was thinking we put some clothes on her and then bring her back to our dorm." Chloe suggested.

"Ok. You go get her clothes and I'll stay here." Aubery said. Chloe got up and went into the locker rooms. She got Beca's clothes but before going back she quickly put her pajamas on. She handed Aubery the clothes and knelt down beside her. Aubery moved closer to Beca and gently took the robe from around her shoulders and carefully redressed her. She picked the small girl up easily.

"Oh my God. Chloe she's so light. It's like she doesn't eat." Aubery exclaimed.

"Yeah she does look extremely skinny." Chloe replied.

They walked back to their shared dorm and went in. Aubery placed her in her own bed and tucked her in. Chloe sat on her own bed and Aubery took a seat beside her.

"Aubery."

"Yeah Chlo."

"What do we do when she wakes up. It's not like she can talk to us?" Chloe whispered. Aubery wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know. We can't force her to talk and I doubt she'll want to write down what happened to her. Just give her some time and eventually she'll tell us one way or another."

* * *

Beca slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, this wasn't her dorm, where was she. She heard two voices, she recognized them as Chloe and Aubery's voices. She must be in their dorm room. Suddenly she groans, remembering going for a shower and then fainting on Chloe.

Chloe's head snaps up when she hears Beca groan. Beca sits up in bed and looks at her and Aubery.

"Hi." Chloe says softly, smiling at the younger girl. She gets up and walks toward the bed slowly. Her walking toward the bed must've triggered one of Beca's memories because she whimpers pitifully and backs up into the other end of the bed.

"Hey sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you." Chloe whispers soothingly. Chloe sits on the edge of the bed.

"Aubery do you mind getting me a piece of paper and pen or something please." Chloe asks. Aubery nods and retrieves one from her bag. She hands them to Chloe and then leaves the room. Chloe moves a bit closer to Beca and hands her the notepad and pen to her.

"So do you want any painkillers or anything." Chloe asks politely. Beca picks up the pen and scribbles something down on the page and turns it so Chloe can read it.

_**No. I can handle it. It's been worse before**_

"It's been worse?" Chloe screeched but instantly regretted it when Beca backed away from her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to shout." Beca simply nodded. Chloe noticed that Beca was avoiding eye contact, the younger girl had her gaze fixated on her feet as if they were the most fascinating thing ever.

"Beca who did this to you?"

Beca eyes strayed up to Chloe's face for a second but snapped back down to her feet. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes, she swallowed the lump in her throat back down and opened her mouth.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me." She said it so quietly that Chloe had to strain her ears to hear. As soon as the words left her mouth Beca leapt up and ran out the door.

* * *

**Ok so there's the update. I know it's extremely short but I promise the next update will be longer. Read and Review and I'll update quicker. I've got big plans for this story. I know it may be going a bit fast, like as in Chloe see's everything in the second chapter but don't worry it's gonna be a long process before everything is revealed. So question from me to you, Should Beca be in the Bella's, like I mean I know she can sing but she doesn't talk to anybody (except Chloe, in future chapters.)?**

**Sorcha xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the new chapter. Couple of things first, there is abuse and self harm in this chapter and also if something is in bold ****_Italics _****it's someone's thoughts.**

* * *

**Don't Shut Me Out**

The next day at auditions Chloe, Aubery, The Treble Makers, The Harmonics and the High Notes were all in the auditiorium waiting for the singers to audition. The Treble Makers, being last years national champions, got to choose the song the auditionees had to sing. They chose Kelly Clarkson Since You Been Gone. The first person stepped on the stage. The audition turn outs weren't as good as last year. The people who auditioned were Cynthia-Rose, Benji, Fat Amy, a girl called Lilly who talked so quietly no one could hear her, Kori, Stacey, Jesse, Denise, Jessica and a few others. The auditions had ended and the groups had to go and decide who they wanted in their group in private. Aubery and Chloe stepped into an empty office and put the pictures of the girls who auditioned on the table.

"So who's in?" Aubery asked.

"What are we suppose to do. None of them were good and we need 8 new girls." Chloe huffed.

"Look I know none of them were good but all we have to do is get 8 of them to sway in the backround while you and I sing. Kinda like in Glee, Finn and Rachel sing while the rest sing oohs and ahhs."

"Ok. So I think we should consider Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly, Stacie, Denise, Kori, Jessica and Ashley." Chloe sighed.

"Hey whats up?" Aubery questioned, looking concerned.

"Is this about Beca?" Aubery asked when it was clear that Chloe wasn't going to answer her prevoius question.

"I just can't stop thinking about her. Who would do such a thing to another person?" Chloe asked. Aubery sighed it was hard talking about this sort of stuff with Chloe, the redhead was just too innocent and open minded.

"Chloe those type of people are out there." Aubery said softly. It sounded like she was talking to a child. Chloe scoffed.

"Those type of people, how old do you think I am Aubery"

"Sorry. I just don't know to explain it."

"I just can't imagine somebody hurting somebody as small and helpless as her." Chloe whispered, her were watering. Just the thought of someone hurting Beca made her want to cry, Beca looked so small and helpless like she would break if you touched her.

"I know. I know." Aubery said, wrapping her arms around Chloe as the the redhead cried.

"What are we supposed to do." Chloe wails. Aubery attempts to calm her down but its no use because Chloe's sobs only intensify.

"We should go back out there and tell Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly, Stacie, Denise, Kori, Jessica and Ashley they are in the Bella's, then have the aca-initiation ceremony, get drunk and then tomorrow we'll find out what we're gonna do. Ok" Aubery states. Chloe just nodds because she has no energy left to argue.

They both left the room and re-entered the auditorium. The auditionees were lined up on the stage. Justin stepped out onto the stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok so If a group wants you they will call out your name. In the case of two groups wanting the same person, that person chooses with group he/she would like to join. Ok so first Treble Makers, which guys do you want.

"We want the cocky dude with the hat and that guy Jesse." Bumper shouts. Every other group chooses their people and thankfully nobody chose any of the girls Chloe and Aubery wanted.

"Ok so The Barden Bella's who do you want in your group."

"We would like Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Denise, Kori. Jessica and Ashley." Chloe said loudly. The 8 girls squeeled and started jumping around in excitement. Aubery and Chloe walked up to the new Bella's and told them that the initiation ceremony was at 7 o'clock.

* * *

Beca was in her dorm when her dad burst in. Beca silently wished Kimmy Jin would come back from her study group early so her dad would leave. He didn't look drunk so why was her here. He closed the door and sat on Kimmy Jin's bed.

"Beca." He greeted gloomily. His eyes scanned the room untill they stopped on a picture of Beca and her mom, it was the last picture she got with her mom before she died. Her dads eyes darkened. He stood up marched over to the desk the picture was on, he picked it up and examined it.

"Why do you have this." He spat. Beca didn't dare answer because she'd only get hit if she did. He shoved the picture in her face and screamed, "Why do you have this." Beca whimpered and her dad backhanded her across the face.

"I'm giving you permission to talk so answer me. Why. Do. You. Have. This. Fucking. Picture?" He poked her bruises in between each word. Beca knew there was no getting out of this.

"Because Mom gave it to me before she d-died." Beca whispered. Her dad punched her in the stomach.

"You worthless little slut. Someone as worthless as you doesn't deserve to be beside someone as perfect as your mother." With that said he pulled the picture from its frame and ripped it to pieces and left her dorm. Beca sobbed as she looked at the pieces of the picture scattered all over her dorm floor. She fell to her knees on the ground and picked up the pieces. She put them in a container and put it in her wardrobe. She knew everything her dad said was true "I am worthless little slut, maybe thats why mom left me." She thought. She grabbed her bag and rooted through it untill she found what she was looking for. Her razor blade. She brought it to her wrist but hesitated.

"_**What if Kimmy Jin comes back, well it's not like she'd care."**_

"_**Nobody cares about you."**_

She brought it down on her wrist and made a thin cut on her wrist. She watched as the crimson red blood ran down her wrist and onto her pant leg.

"_**You're worthless."**_

Another cut.

"_**You're ugly."**_

Another cut.

"_**You're a slut." **_

She made one last cut before she completely broke down into a sobbing mess on her dorm floor. She wished her mom was here to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. But she wasn't. She was alone.

* * *

It was ten to seven when Aubery and Chloe left their dorm. They went to the Bella's practice room. They put candles all over the place and turned off the lights. Aubery got the Bella's cup and poured grape juice into it for the ceremony. Chloe thought the whole thing was totally lame but she wouldn't say that because it obviously meant alot to Aubery. The first to arrive was Fat Amy, before she could say anything Aubery put a cloth over her head. Soon all the new Bella's started to file in and Aubery put a cloth over each of their heads. When everyone was there they began. Aubery cleared her throat and started to speak, "The soprano's Jessica and Lilly. The Metso's Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Kori and our Alto's Fat Amy Denise and Ashley." As Aubery said the girls' names Chloe pulled the cloths from their heads.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

"I ain't drinking nobodies blood. Naw-Ah." Cynthia-Rose exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe chuckled.

"Don't worry it's grape juice." Chloe whispered to each of them as she went by. When that was done Aubery handed out a signiture Bella's scarf out to everybody.

"Now if you'll place your scarfs in your right hand." Everyone did. Aubery picked up where Chloe left off.

"I, sing your name, promise to fufill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella women and I solemly promise to never have sexual realtions with a Treble or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." After everyone had said their oath they were officially Bella's.

* * *

After the ceremony all the Bella's went to the outdoor stage. Every year all the a capella groups through a party called 'Aca-initiation' night to welcome all the new members to the world of a capella. Everybody went their separate ways to get drunk.

* * *

Beca was not so politely told to get out of her dorm by Kimmy Jin and her study group. She was just wandering around when she spotted a bunch of people dancing and drinking. She looked around

and spotted a banner that said 'Aca-Initiation Night'. She watched them having fun and looking happy, two things Beca thought she would never have, fun or happiness.

* * *

Everybody seemed to be happy and having fun. All the Bella's were so drunk except Aubery and Chloe. Aubery because she was watching all of her Bella's making sure none of them were having to 'much fun' with any of the Treble's and because it was her responsibility as Bella leader to keep these girls safe. Chloe wasn't drinking because she couldn't stop thinking about Beca. She was so stressed and worried for the tiny girl, while she was out suppose to be having fun Beca could be getting hurt by some twisted bastard. She wandered around, she looked at everyone having fun, her eyes wandered around for a while when something caught her eye, it was a little brunette girl standing about 20 metre's from the party. She was pretty sure it was Beca but just to be sure she went to ask Aubery. She walked over to the blonde and pulled her away from Fat Amy. She pointed to the small brunette and said,

"Is it just me or is that Beca" Aubery squinted her eyes and moved a bit closer.

"Yeah it is." She grabbed Chloe's hand and they made the not so long journey over to the brunette. When they were closer to Beca, she noticed them approaching her and turned and ran. Chloe and Aubery ran after her. Damn Beca was fast, but three years of Bella's cardio finally paid off. It was obvious that Beca was getting tired because she was slowing down. They were now in Baker Hall extremely close to Chloe and Aubery's dorm. Chloe caught up to her and grabbed Beca's arm to try and stop her from running, bad move. Beca screamed when Chloe grabbed her and Chloe instantly pulled her hand back. Beca backed up against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Beca I'm not gonna hurt you." She whispered. Beca just whimpered and tried to run but Chloe pulled her into her chest and wrapped her arms around the short girl. Beca tensed in Chloe's arms but realizing the touchy-feely redhead wasn't gonna hurt her she relaxed and just let go. She just let go and violent sobs raked her tiny body.

**Ok so there is Chapter 3 is. It may have got sloppy but come on its like 2 in the morning and did I mention I did an all nighter last night so I'm tired. More reviews equals quicker updates. Ok so there is only less than a week left in Christmas Holidays so when I go back to school (Secondary School not College. I'm only 12) I won't be able to update as much.**

**Sorcha xxx**


End file.
